


luna nova sapphics

by ntb (prysm), prysm



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, chat fic, this is not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prysm/pseuds/ntb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prysm/pseuds/prysm
Summary: "lotte: back to metamorphosis""amanda: anyways back to whos gay"a gay chat for luna nova's residential wlw





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> ummmMMMmm  
> my first published fic in like. 2 years and its a shitty chat fic. wow.
> 
> there will be a lot of memes and videos ig in theory so there are links labelled with an images corresponding roman numeral within the fic. you dont have to look at them tho i guess its just for the experience.
> 
> anyways. enjoy

**Kagari Atsuko**   ** _added_**   **Lotte Yanson**   ** _to_**   ** _study chat!!!!_**

**Kagari Atsuko**   ** _added_**   **Sucy Manbavaran** ** _to_**   ** _study chat!!!!_**

 

**Lotte Yanson**

akko? what's this?

 

**Kagari Atsuko**   ** _added_**   **Jasminka Antonenko**   ** _to_**   ** _study chat!!!!_**

**Kagari Atsuko**   ** _added_**   **Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger**   ** _to_**   ** _study chat!!!!_**

 

**Kagari Atsuko**   ** _changed_** **Kagari Atsuko** ** _to_** **akko!!!**

 

**akko!!!**

remember how i saw you do your thingy with the thingy and i was like “woah how u do that!!!”

and then i thought woah we should totally make a groupchat!!!

 

**Lotte Yanson**

what

 

**akko!!!**

you were chatting with greatben810!!!!

and i was like “wouldnt it be cool to have a groupchat” the next day

and we were talking about it with the others and you said a studying group chat would be nice!

 

**Lotte Yanson**

ahhhhhh

it was a while ago, but yes i remember

 

**Sucy Manbavaran**

I doubt any actual studying will get done here. What's this actually for, akko?

 

**akko!!!** ** _changed_** **Lotte Yanson**   ** _to $_** **LOTTEry$**

 

**$LOTTEry$**

akko

 

**$LOTTEry$**   ** _changed_** **$LOTTEry$**   ** _to_** **lotte**

 

**lotte**

that's better

 

**akko!!!**

:(

 

**lotte**   ** _changed_** **Sucy Manbavaran**   ** _to_** **sucy**

**lotte**   ** _changed_** **Jasminka Antonenko**   ** _to_** **jasminka**

**lotte**   ** _changed_** **Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger** ** _to_** **conse**

 

**akko!!!**

but i had some really great nicknames lotte!!!

 

**lotte**

this is a study chat akko…. im just making it easier by shortening it to their first names.

your nicknames are too long and complicated.

 

**jasminka**

Hello!

 

**conse**

hi

tf is this

 

**akko!!!**

hey guys!!!

 

**sucy**

So we have to be around akkos extraness even when shes not in front of us

 

**akko!!!**

YES ISNT IT BEAUTIFUL SUCY

wait i think im forgetting someone

oh right

 

**akko!!!** ** _added_**   **Amanda O’Neil**   ** _to_**   ** _study chat!!!!_**

 

**Amanda O’Neil**

ayyyeee lmao

i see i was added last akko

snake

 

**Amanda O’Neil**   ** _changed_** **Amanda O’Neil**   ** _to_** **amanda**

 

**amanda**

so were all sticking to our regular names i see

no nicknames

thot akko wouldve done something by now

 

**akko!!!**

i tried!!!

but lotte wouldnt let me

 

**lotte**

its a study group chat, guys…

speaking of which, did any of you understand the rapid deformation portion of today's metamorphosis class?

 

**amanda**

shiiiiit man

when u said studying

i didnt realize you meant like studying

 

**lotte**

what…. did you think i meant,,,

 

**amanda**

obvi we're gonna tell each other abt our days

spill some tea

share our hoe stories

 

**akko!!!**

ohhh yeah ive heard a certain someone in this chat has some good hoe stories

name rhymes w rasminka

 

**lotte**

guys…

 

**jasminka**

*zipper face emoji*

Another time, friends

I think lotte has something to say!

 

**lotte**

thanks jasminka!

so anyways, back to metamorphosis

 

**akko!!!**

meta WHAT phosis

 

**amanda**

so anyway who's gay here

 

**lotte**

amanda,

 

**amanda**

and by gay i just mean loving girls

so my bis and my pans can raise their hands

 

**akko!!!**

bars?!?!

 

**amanda**

im american ofc i have bars

 

**akko!!!**

ohhh whats your rap name???

 

**amanda**

hmmm

lil manda

 

**akko!!!**

OHHHH

 

**amanda**

lil mandas mixtape coming this june

 

**lotte**

uh, back to metamorphosis

 

**amanda**

back to whos gay

ive had my suspicions but i wanna confirm

 

**jasminka**

Im bi amanda but you knew that!

 

**constanze**

i love women

 

**sucy**

I like girls i guess?

 

**amanda**

“i guess”

 

**akko!!!**

hey now we know all sucy’s too invested in her shrooms to be committed to anything

 

**amanda**

shit u rite

 

**sucy**

I cant even really argue with that

 

**akko!!!**

anyways

one time i thought i was straight but then a cute girl smiled at me and i was like “uh hmmm maybe not”

i mean i think boys are cute too!!! like andrew, andrew is a pretty boy but. girls are really something else.

what about YOU amanda????

are u gay???

 

**amanda**

akko r u

r u fuckin w me rn

 

**akko!!!**

idk

 

**amanda**

im a fuckinf lesbian

i literally have walked into ur room

in my big shirt

that says “im a lesbian”

 

**akko!!!**

how was i supposed to know what that meant

 

**amanda**

…..

lotte uve been awfully silent

 

**lotte**

i'm just wondering why i ever expected us to actually use this academically

but if you're wondering,

i’m pansexual. i just didn't know if it was worth mentioning because i'm kinda almost dating a boy?

 

**amanda**

yo if u like girls u like girls

ur thing w franky boy doesnt negate that

 

**lotte**

hmmm

thanks amanda :)

 

**amanda**

yah np

 

**akko!!!**

heh

it doesn't neGAYte that

 

**amanda**

shut up akko

 

///////////////////////////////////

 

 **lotte**   ** _> >>>> _** **study chat!!!**

 

**lotte**

so i'm actually having a hard time with our magical theory class today… can i ask anyone for help and expect some?

 

**akko!!!**

so who else do you think is gay at this school???

 

**lotte**

of course not

 

**amanda**

*shrug emoji* sorry lotte but the gay never stops

if anything this has become a chat full of wlw

 

**akko!!!**

chat full of whatty???

 

**lotte**

i’m sorry but akko just said “woo-lah-wuh?” out loud and it was very cute

 

**jasminka**

!!!

I've also heard that term before, whats it mean exactly amanda?

 

**amanda**

lol

it means women loving women so like

us

the Sapphics

 

**akko!!!**

ohhhHHHH

 

**akko!!!** ** _changed_** **study chat!!!**   ** _to_** **Luna Nova Sapphics™**

 

**lotte**

*sigh*

well at least we're acknowledging this isn’t for studying anymore.

 

**sucy**

How long did that even last for? A day?

 

**lotte**

not even, probably

 

**amanda**

akko the “™” is a nice touch

and cheer up lotte we can still occasionally study w this

i promise

 

**lotte**

really? because our magical philosophy lesson was giving me such a hard time today, and i'd love to discuss it with someone

 

**amanda**

maybe not rn

 

**lotte**

:/

of course not.

  


**amanda**

sorry but now that akkos mentioned it this question has just been BURNING me up forever plus im stupid so i cant really help ya out

so anyways. any details, ideas, suspicions of other gays?

 

**sucy**

Honestly are there even any straight girls in this school?

 

**conse**

no

 

**lotte**

i feel like, statistically,  _yes_ , but i really can't imagine who.

 

**akko!!!**

same girls are perf

but when andrew came a lot of girls were fawning over him!!!

like hannah and barbara!

OHHH WAIT they might be our straight girls

 

**lotte**

they're dating, akko.

 

**akko!!!**

…..huh.

well i guess that just goes to show that just bc girls are fawning over andrew doesn't mean they're straight.

 

**amanda**

thats some wild relationship goals right there

tbh the only ppl who seemed unaffected were me and diana

 

**akko!!!**

hmm, well…..

waaaait DIANA

now that you mention her...

could she be our straighty???

 

**lotte**

… honestly akko, you could be right.

 

**jasminka**

Im 99% sure diana is straight

 

**conse**

probs

 

**amanda**

heh

 

**akko!!!**

oh yea most definitely i get like. 0 vibes from her ever???

its almost a shame

i mean shes a jerk and all

but still. v pretty

 

**sucy**

I mean amanda and diana made out once. I'm not sure how straight that is.

 

**akko!!!**

AMANDA AND DIANA WHAT

 

**lotte**

WHAT

 

**jasminka**

:0

 

**conse**

bitch

[***i](https://imgur.com/a/kZidY)

**amanda**

lmao

 

**akko!!!**

LMAO?!??

SUCY JUST DROPPED THIS BOMBSHELL AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY

IS LMAO????!???

NOT EVEN ANY DENIAL

 

**amanda**

i mean like its tru tho

hey my dudes whered u all go

 

**lotte**

i’m just… unsure of what to say.

sucy is laughing quietly to herself. i think she's enjoying this too much.

um, akko is staring at the wall. she looks pretty rough.

i think you may have broke her?

 

**amanda**

shes prolly just jealous ive kissed diana and she hasnt

 

**akko!!!**

um exCUSE ME

why on earth would i be jealous of that??!??

im just sorry that i have a friend who had to do that!!!!

idk if ill be able to look you in the eyes after learning this, amanda

 

**amanda**

uh huh keep telling urself that

also i didnt “‘have”” to do anything lol

im sure ur all curious abt how this happened

 

**akko!!!**

yes

 

**jasminka**

yes

conse is nodding

 

**lotte**

yes

 

**amanda**

damn even lotte

didnt take u for the gossip type

 

**lotte**

i read nightfall, amanda.

 

**amanda**

tru

 

**conse**

hurry bitch

 

**amanda**

damn can i breathe conse?

 

**conse**

choke

 

**amanda**

brutal

so anyway

u all know diana and i rlly cant stand each other

and not even like in the akko/diana way where we're secretly in love and its prolly gonna end up in us settling our differences and getting married

 

**akko!!!**

um not even in the what way

 

**amanda**

so i was out after hours practicing some real sweet tricks u know

bc a girls gotta practice some real sweet tricks

and then diana…….. this bitch gonna come out of literally nowhere and be all “u cant be out after hours ill give u a punishment” and me being a lesbian said 2 her “didnt take u for the kinky type diana”

and diana got all huffy like she usually does and we started yelling and yanno there's already enough sexual tension as it is

so we got close and then bada bing bada boom next thing u know we kissin

or “snogging” as diana calls it

and sucy saw the whole thing somehow idk

 

**lotte**

oh my word

 

**conse**

[***ii](https://imgur.com/a/kZidY)

 

**akko!!!**

oh ohhhh my god hfsjamsmak

im so

i cant believe you made out with my mortal enemy

with OUR mortal enemy

at least it was a one time thing…. she was probably a HORRIBLE kisser and i hope you learned your lesson

 

**jasminka**

Oh wow amanda!!! is that where you've been disappearing off to lately?

 

**akko!!!**

IT WASNT A ONE TIME THING???

 

**amanda**

yes and no jasminka

my main purpose is ofc to practice tricks but if i happen to run into diana the making out thing is an added bonus

as much as i hate that girl shes a v good kisser

and it keeps me from getting in trouble

 

**sucy**

And you called jasminka the hoe.

 

**jasminka**

!!!!!

 

**lotte**

um, this is… quite a lot to take in, honestly

 

**amanda**

i figured lol

speaking of which hows our akko doing

 

**lotte**

she's pacing around the room, mumbling to herself

 

**sucy**

I'm pretty sure she just said “I'm gonna confront her myself”

 

**amanda**

haha

wait what

 

**lotte**

OH NO

 

**sucy**

Akko just ran out screaming for Diana

 

**conse**

rip lmao

 

**amanda**

WHAT

FUCK

WHERE DID SHE RUN OFF TO THIS IS TERRIBLE

 

**sucy**

Idk???? In the general direction of the common room

 

**amanda**

FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have been under the influence of cannabis when i wrote this. leave any criticisms or suggestions if you'd like. thanks for reading.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to the person who told me i can put actual pictures in this lmao
> 
> there are random dashes all over the place, idk why, i went thru and deleted them but they just kept coming back. just so you know, they dont mean anything lol

**akko!!!** **_added_** **Diana Cavendish** **_to_** **_Luna Nova Sapphics™_**

 

**lotte**

what

 

**sucy**

What

 

**jasminka**

What

 

**conse**

 

**akko!!!**

well you see

when i went to confront diana i accidentally let slip we have a group chat

 

**amanda**

u mean u screamed “amanda said u and her made out in our gay girl group chat”

 

**akko!!!**

yeah!!! hehe

so obviously diana was rlly mad at me bc i sorta screamed it in public :’(((

BUT

she said she would forgive us if she was added to this chat

 

 **amanda** **_changed_** **Diana Cavendish** ** _to_** **dick**

 

**sucy**

Just “dick”?

**amanda**

i was gonna write out “dickana cavenbitch” but i got lazy

idrc if diana  “””forgives””” me or not

and anyways i honestly dont think anyone heard akko yelling but w/e

diana doesnt wanna admit she just wants to be in our litty ass group chat

**akko!!!**

exACTLY

**sucy**

I didn’t even know she owned like technology. Or knew what it was

**amanda**

tbh i thought she only had like horses or some shit

**lotte**

guys, please.

this whole chat thing is just… going a lot differently than i imagined.

**akko!!!**

to be fair she said she just wants the deets on whos gay and whos not

i don't think she'll even really talk to us that much!!!

 

  **lotte**

hmmm

**amanda**

she's probably the lurking type

 

**sucy**

As i have said before

I'm almost completely certain that everyone at this school isnt het

**akko**

maybe with dianas added knowledge we can verify!!!

**amanda**

lmao one can hope

on a scale of 1-10 how mad u think she gonna be when she sees what i changed her name to

 

////////////////////////////////////////

 

 **dick** **_> >>>> _****Luna Nova Sapphics™**

 

**dick**

Honestly? I wasn’t going to say anything in this chat until I saw Amanda being needlessly aggressive.

**amanda**

who ME???

wherever did u get the idea that i dislike you enough to change ur name to something hmmm more reflective of ur personality

 

**dick**

Charming.

For the record, it’s in the chat history.

The thing that I can see after I have been added.

 

 **dick** **_changed_** **dick** **_to_** **diana**

 

**amanda**

u know i shouldve assumed the way u text is as infuriating as the way u speak

who tf types w perfect syntax in all their texts anyway

 

**diana**

I thought I said numerous times I'm not here to start any hostilities, Amanda.

**amanda**

maybe cuz theyre already there???? lmao

 

**diana**

I do not see the value in continuing to attack me.

**amanda**

i do lmao

and its bc im sick of u

**diana**

Thank you, I was not aware of that.

**amanda**

im so ready to square up w u

**diana**

And yet you continue to be all bark and no bite, hm? I'm leaving my dorm for the training rooms.

You know, if you're not too scared.

**amanda**

uuuuuhhhhh BITCH like HELL i am!?!?

GET FUCKIN READY HOE

 

////////////////

**lotte >>>> Luna Nova Sapphics™**

 

**lotte**

guys oh my god

 

** conse **

 

**akko!!!**

LOTTE I WAS ONLINE WHEN IT WAS HAPPENING

I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY

 

**lotte**

it's like getting between a hurricane and a storm...

 

**akko!!!**

they need to be stopped!!!!

 

**sucy**

Anyways they definitely went to make out again.

 

**conse**

 

thats tea

 

**akko!!!**

they went to go WHAT AGAIM

**jasminka**

it's been at least 10 minutes, has anyone heard from them?

**lotte**

akko is

i think akko went to go find them

again.

**conse**

****

headass

 

//////////////////

 

 **amanda** **_> >>>> _****Luna Nova Sapphics™**

**amanda**

dude holy shit

**sucy**

What did akko do?

**amanda**

she walked in on us

just burst the door open

 

** lotte **

oh my word

 

** conse **

**akko!!!**

WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING OUT WITH DIANA

dont you realize shes your biggest rival!!!why would you do this!!!! to us!!!!

wheres the solidarity amanda!!

you and her are SNAKES

 

**diana**

I now exist in this chat, you know

 

**amanda**

“your biggest rival” que lmao

i dont have time to label ppl like that

plus were only kissing lmao its not like we're in a relationship

and actually we're ok w each other kinda for like the mostish part

 

**akko!!!**

if thats the case why were you guys being so rude to each other???!!?!

 

**amanda**

idk

helps set the mood

 

**akko!!!**

auuuUUUGGHH

 

 **amanda** **_> >>>> _ ** **akko!!!**

 

**amanda**

also

im pretty sure ur the one crushin on her

 

**akko!!!**

NO NO NO

why do you keep saying stuff like that!!?!??

 

**amanda**

idk.

u dont?

 

**akko!!!**

NO I DO NOT LIKE DIANA

i just think shes pretty is all!!!

**amanda**

hmmm

 

**akko!!!**

dont hmmm it makes me nervous

**amanda**

dont be

im just wondering

**akko!!!**

well ST OP

**amanda**

I mean like arent u guys friends now?

issa classic “enemies to lovers” story

since you guys like. legit shot down a missile of hate with an arrow spell powered by your love

 

**akko**

……..that isnt exactly how it happened……..

 

**amanda**

isnt it tho?

 

**akko**

uGH

IDK

MAYBE

WHATEVER

 

 **diana** **> >>>>>** **Luna Nova Sapphics™**

 

**diana**

Although I'm fully aware my presence has brought some… tension and unease to this group chat, I’d like to clarify I’m only here to add to the pool of knowledge of who is and who isn’t sapphic at our school.

 

**conse**

who isnt

 

**lotte**

it’s not that you make things awkward, really!

akko just has a hard time. hm. with anything related to you I suppose.

but yes, us wlw should stick together, so you're always welcome in my eyes, diana. plus we stopped a huge missile together!!

**diana**

Thank you, lotte.

I appreciate it :^)

 

** sucy **

Im sorry to ruin the moment but did you really just put a nose on that smiley face

Bye lmao

 

**diana**

Huh?

 

** lotte **

sucy!!!

 

**sucy**

I kid, I kid, shes welcome or whatever

 

**jasminka**

****Yay!

This calls for some snacks!

 

**sucy**

Except no one else can enjoy them right now

**jasminka**

Au contraire !

I just fed one to constance

 

**conse**

yum

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idrk what took me so long to upload this. threw it together, had it sitting in my drafts for a minute. personal stuff happened. no dopamine for a while. but heeeeeey now we back. and best girl diana is here, so whip
> 
> also have some new stuff in the works for lwa ! thats like exciting or whatever. if i can actually make myself write asjsdjkh but its winter break so i dont rlly have an excuse at this point
> 
> as always, thank you for reading. leave a comment if youd like, til next time lovelies <3


End file.
